Fairy Tales (Aren't Just in Story Books)
by Quirkista
Summary: Katara is just a young imaginative girl. She pines for her mother, whom has been gone an extremely long time. But what she doesn't realise is that her mother was very sick and Katara is too young to understand. She is a lovable little girl whose life isn't ideal but whom manages to live her long as normal until her dad remarries. Then, the claws come out.
1. Childhood Confusion

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**I hope that you all enjoy my new story!**

It's every little girl's dream to be a princess and I am no exception. I am turning eight next week and usually, on my birthday my wish is that I will someday be a beautiful princess in a magical far off land. But this year my only wish is that my mommy will come back to me. My daddy told me that she is in a peaceful place called heaven. She has been gone a while now and I only want her to be with me.

Every day, I cry whilst shouting to daddy, "When is my mommy coming back? I miss her, I love her. When is she coming back?"

And Daddy replies, "I know, I miss her as well."

And every time, his voice cracks and his eyes begin to well up with tears. Sokka seems to know more about mommy's holiday than I do. It isn't fair, I am a big girl. I am going to be eight.

On my birthday, I really want my mommy to come home with a huge smile on her face and holding a Scuba Barbie for me. I have wanted one of those Barbie's for ages now.

A couple of months ago, I was sent to live with my Gran Gran. Before that, my mommy was still with me and when I came back, she was gone. I wish that she would have brought me along with her. I'm stuck with stupid boys all the time what with Daddy, Sokka and Zuko, Sokka's best friend. Why couldn't I have a little sister to play with? Or even an older sister? Life would be so much better.

I am so lonely right now; I get the feeling that people are avoiding me at the moment. I don't know why, but when they aren't avoiding me they start crying uncontrollably. At first, I used to think that they were playing a really weird game but now I am getting this strange feeling…

When I get lonely, I retreat into my own mind. I pretend that I am a beautiful princess called Ariabelle in the mystical world of Kananani. The skies are always the most beautiful blue and the seas are never ever stormy so I don't get an upset stomach when I cruise around the gorgeous coast. Night time doesn't exist in my little world and neither does mean people. Only kind people are allowed to live in Kananani. I have the longest blonde hair possible all the way down to my toes and stretching all the way to my large front door. My eyes are blue, pale blue almost grey and all the boys like me. Although I don't like them, because Sokka told me that boys have cooties. Except for Sokka, Zuko and Daddy of course.

**Please read and review, I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but it is just to set the scene..**


	2. Jaded

**Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.**

**Thanks to Rainproof Coyote, Infinite Katalyst, Blackwidow927 and Midnight4568 for your amazing reviews!**

I am not the naïve girl I once was. Not after my dad betrayed my mother's memory by marrying another woman that is a day I will never forget.

I was turning nine, I only had known about my mom's death for a few months. I was still grieving. At any moment of the day or night, I would start crying uncontrollably; the tears would gush from my eyes like water does from a waterfall. The effect would be magical if I weren't so heartbroken. Sadness to me then was what you felt when you cut your knee and a little trick of rich blood would make its way from the gash on my knee to the ground, while I watched on in despair. I would try to gather the blood off the ground, but too little, too late. It was already drying up and that is when I would cry. Seeing my own blood on the ground moved me in a way that is incomprehensible. Surely, you would think that I would not be so shocked at the sight of blood; after all it runs through my very veins. But no, every time it occurred, it was like the first time. My mother would cradle me in her arms and whisper sweet nothings into my ears.

"It's okay Katara, let me kiss it better."

Upon seeing the cut, she would automatically reach for the green first aid box that permanently sat upon the sideboard, next to the sink and put some plaster on my small cut. I would always choose the Barbie plaster, because according to my younger self, Sokka's plasters were 'boring' and 'ugly' in comparison to my pink, glittery ones.

And my mother would never fail to say, "It will be better before you are married, sweetie."

And I would sit there with a large smile on my face that was now coated with a fine layer of chocolate. That was our ritual. Without fail, my mom would react quickly and hand me a bar of chocolate to take my mind off my cut.

She wasn't there to give me a chocolate bar after my dad remarried. I was alone. This new woman, I suppose I should call her my step mother, was nice enough, but she was the complete opposite of my mom. Where my mom was assertive and independent, this woman was spindly and weak. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her hair was jet black. She cruised through life on her looks and then she suddenly had the good luck to marry my dad, a wealthy business man. And she was sorted for life. And while she was nice enough, I despised her daughters. Sokka got along with them, which is something I still can't understand.

Betrayer.

**I am sorry for this late update but I have been really busy with school. It would make my day if you were to leave a review in that lonely review box!**

**I am sorry that this chapter is so short!**


End file.
